


二十年后

by Christywalks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 走得近了，她看到太阳伞下放着一把晒日光浴专用的躺椅，而有个人影正躺在上面。稀疏的白发，消瘦的身体，以及花里胡哨的衬衫和足有半张脸那么大的太阳镜，这混乱的一切极其强烈地冲击着她的视线。仿佛迷途的旅人错过了世界上所有的黄金海滩，最后流落此地聊以慰藉，但搭在躺椅一侧的那根拐杖告诉她自己并没有找错人。





	

 

她的脚下踩着混有碎石子的沙滩，迎面而来的是带着腥气的海风。她所踏足的此处海滩与她曾见过的任何一处都全然不同，并非度假者的游乐天堂，却是劳苦的渔人养家的归途。目力所里的海面上大大小小的渔船此刻正在返航，船体大多破旧不堪，有些甚至只是由钉子固定在一起的几片木板。而在岸边的礁石上看起来不到十岁的孩子们正在挖贝壳与海螺，他们黝黑的脸蛋因海风而带上红晕，开裂的手指肮脏不堪。

 

海面的西侧落日正缓缓下沉，金红色的余晖被垂在天边的灰色云层遮挡了大半，看过去时仿佛隔着层满是尘土的玻璃。在远处那片渔船缓缓驶离的海面上觅食的海鸟们围成一圈，她听到尖锐的鸣叫声从极远 的地方传过来。

 

然而在这一片沉默到肃杀的海景正中突兀地立着一把大红色的太阳伞，虽然看上去有些年头了但颜色依然足够鲜艳，离这片海滩几英里外的地方都能一眼看见，而她知道她已经抵达了追寻的终点。她朝那把大红色的太阳伞快步走过去，甚至毫不在意掉进凉鞋里的石块将她的脚后跟磨出鲜血。

 

走得近了，她看到太阳伞下放着一把晒日光浴专用的躺椅，而有个人影正躺在上面。稀疏的白发，消瘦的身体，以及花里胡哨的衬衫和足有半张脸那么大的太阳镜，这混乱的一切极其强烈地冲击着她的视线。仿佛迷途的旅人错过了世界上所有的黄金海滩，最后流落此地聊以慰藉，但搭在躺椅一侧的那根拐杖告诉她自己并没有找错人。

 

躺椅上的人似乎睡着了，对她的到来没有半点回应，仍然一动不动躺在那里，鼻息沉重。她不知道该怎样面对这个人，甚至有了些近乡情怯的感觉，但最终她伸出手轻轻碰了碰对方的肩膀。沉睡的老人花了点功夫才从睡梦中醒来，他先是发出一声迷惑的疑问，然后似乎意识到了什么，朝她抬起头，然后拿下了鼻梁上的那副墨镜。

 

同记忆中一模一样的蓝色眼睛盯向她，而她点点头，朝他露出笑容：

 

“好久不见。”她说。

 

***

 

入夜了，风却还算温暖。滑稽的是他们头顶上仍然撑着那把太阳伞。她身旁的老人还懒洋洋地靠在躺椅上，而她在一旁的沙滩上坐下，用手在沙子里画着圈。

 

“你为什么在这里？”最终，她听到身旁的人问出声。

 

“因为我妈半年前去世了，”身旁传来一声短促的吸气，她对着海浪点了点头，却没停下，“而我一直都想找到你。在我的成长过程中你被藏起来了很长一段时间，她以为我记不得了，所以扔掉了一切和你有关的东西，并且告诫所有人不许向我提起你。但我一直都记得你，我一直都记得你教我玩喂猴子的游戏。”

 

“你妈妈她——”老人过了片刻又问道，“她是怎么……？”

 

“胰腺癌，发现的时候已经是晚期了，她只受了两个月的折磨。”

 

身旁的人发出一声虽然轻但意味十足的冷笑。“看来，除了我以外最终所有人都要被这种玩意带走。”

 

“她的一生活得很圆满。”她回答道，“虽然没见到我结婚生子，但已经享受了足够多的快乐。”

 

“她理应享受那些快乐，”老人感叹道，“她是个难得的好女人。所以她后来有没有再——？”

 

“不，她这二十年一直都保持单身。她一直告诉我说她是为了我才不愿认识新的人，但就像她不提到关于你的任何事一样，这些全都是为了她自己。”她轻轻笑起来，口气虽然略带埋怨却没有不满。“你伤透了她的心，却也给她定了一个太高的标准。在你之后她没法不将遇到的所有男人都拿来和你比，而很可惜世界上只有一个你，她再也找不到像你这样的男友了。”

 

“我只希望她最后不再恨我。”身旁的人满是伤感地说。

 

“不，我猜她最后变成了一个比我的外祖母宽容太多的女人。她不再恨你了，因为她一直都爱着你。她在最后握着我的手，整整讲了两个月关于你的事。她只记得你有多好，多聪明，多幽默，多浪漫，把你不好的地方全都忘掉了。我猜死亡会给你带来这样的改变，让你拼尽一切试图留住生命中美好的东西。”

 

躺椅上的人半晌没有说话，最终，他只发出了一声沉重的叹息。但她也并非在期待任何回复，于是她接着说了下去。

 

“我还有件事想问你。”

 

“什么？”

 

“在我五年前刚满十八岁的时候，突然收到了一仓库你留下来的东西，以及两间在普林斯顿的公寓。你把所有东西都留给我了，为什么？”

 

“你也许猜到了我当时的情况。我总不能背着我的钢琴穿越墨西哥边境吧？”

 

“不，我是说，你还有直系亲属，你为什么不把这些留给他们？”

 

“因为，”片刻后老人说，“那是我们一起的主意。你也许也注意到了，那张遗嘱并不是我留的，在遗嘱立下的时候我在法律意义上已经死亡一个月了。”

 

“我知道，可是为什么？”

 

“因为我们两个陷入了困境。他在确诊后立了遗嘱，把所有东西都留给了我，而我很早以前就立过遗嘱，我如果有什么事整间公寓都是他的。我‘死’后，他得到了我的公寓，但我们再也回不去了。所以我们两个在路上商量了一下，最终把一切都留给了你，产权转换在你十八岁时自动生效。”

 

“为什么是我？”

 

即使没有扭头去看，她能感受到对方投在自己身上的视线，温柔得像是半弧月光洒在水面上。“因为，你是我们两个唯一一起照顾过的孩子，你对我们而言有很深的意义。”

 

回想起记忆中模糊而零散的片段，她轻声笑了起来。“你也许不会相信，但我也同样还记得他，哪怕只有一个模糊的影子，但我一直都记得有个长得很和善的男人对着我模仿麋鹿，看起来特别可笑。我在很长一段时间里只要看到麋鹿就会想起他。”

 

“对，那是他没错，甚至三岁小孩子都会觉得他很可笑。”对方说着也笑起来。“我很高兴你还记得他，至少这世界上还多个人记得他。”

 

“所以说，他最后就在这里？”她望向面前在黑夜里静默无声的海。

 

“对。”老人回答道，“二十年前，恰好是这个季节，我将他的骨灰撒在了这片海里。”

 

“我知道你们把一切都留给我了，甚至那架谁也不知道该如何是好的风琴。可是你没有留点属于他的东西在身边吗？”她好奇地问。

 

老人有很长一段时间没有回答。她以为自己触到了伤心处，连忙转过头去，却看到他脸上在月光下清晰可见的笑容。

 

“哦，你不知道。”他笑得脸上苍老干枯的皮肤全部皱成一团，但还是她记忆里那样狡猾得不得了。“你绝对想不到。”

 

她好奇地凝视了他片刻，突然意识到从沙滩另一头正有点点光源朝他们跑来。很快她听到有个年轻的声音在大声喊：

 

“papá？”她听到来人在用西班牙语喊。

 

“这个词是……和我想的一样吧？”她看向躺椅上的老人，而对方只是继续朝她笑。半分钟后来人跑到了他们身边，还没停稳脚步就朝老人噼里啪啦甩出一大串西班牙语。借着手电筒的光，她看到对方是个相当年轻的小伙子，可能才十七八岁的样子，有着微微卷曲的深色头发和比一般墨西哥人要白皙不少的淡橄榄色皮肤。当他皱着眉头朝她看过来时，她恰好对上一双非常好看的眼睛：双眼皮，长睫毛，虹膜在手电筒的光照下是焦糖一般的棕色。

 

她在瞬间明白过来。

 

“他——？”她笑起来，甚至不知道该说什么。“真有你的。”

 

老人也笑起来，在年轻人的搀扶下从躺椅上站起身。他们一左一右将他夹在中间，搀扶着他朝年轻人来的方向慢慢走去。夜风夹杂着海水的腥气，将她的棕色长发轻轻拂起。隔着中间白发苍苍的老人，黑发的年轻人正好奇地看着她，而她朝对方不由自主露出笑容。

 

 

-END-


End file.
